


Fontaine/Ryan Ship Dynamic Stuff (and maybe some Sinclair)

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Headcanon, Love/Hate, M/M, Oops I OT3’d, Rapture (BioShock), Science Boyfriends, Slight fluff, accidental ot3, morally questionable characters, shippy headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: I had fun with my other ship stuff so I wanted to look into another ship: Fontaine and Ryan.However, it devolved into a little bit of OT3 because Sinclair got involved.Anyway, enjoy this very short shippy thing!





	Fontaine/Ryan Ship Dynamic Stuff (and maybe some Sinclair)

A relationship built on fierce competition. But despite that, the two respect each other—though Frank doesn’t say so in as many eloquent words as Andrew would.

The two would rarely meet in public unless it was for political reasons. Often to debate.

But given that the two don’t consider the other anything above an annoyance, it is a strained and uncomfortable relationship that has occasional surges of genuine affection and a lot of frustrations from each party.

 

* * *

 

 

— The two of them mutually attempt to undermine the other’s efforts, and challenge each other. Raising the stakes more and more.

  * The two would never admit it, but it’s occasionally fun.



— Sometimes the two will play chess together, and the pair are usually pretty well-matched in abilities.

  * However, Fontaine prefers an insidious approach versus Ryan’s aggressive approach.



— Fontaine will torture Ryan with tons of innuendos—but when Ryan reciprocates, Fontaine stumbles.

  * Ryan rarely makes his own innuendos, but when he does, Fontaine has to process that _Ryan just made a joke. Holy crap._



— Fontaine is about the _only_ one who can cause Ryan to devolve into sputtering anger—Fontaine will watch on amusedly, smoking a cigar.

— Ryan hates to admit it, but Fontaine wears a suit well—but he also appreciates a good casual look out of him.

  * Fontaine will unfailingly wolf-whistle at Ryan whenever he sees _him_ in a suit. Ryan chides him—but he admires that Fontaine has the guts.


  * Sinclair would definitely do the same, but Ryan would gape and claim that he expected better of him.



— Fontaine likes to occasionally send Ryan “anonymous” racy letters to get to him. Ryan has to desperately hide them from Diane.

  * Fontaine is good with words in writing and handwriting, which _pisses_ Ryan off. Fontaine considers that a victory.



— Sinclair makes tons of jokes toward the two. Fontaine _will_ go along with them just to get under Ryan’s skin. But he would definitely threaten to punch Sinclair’s “thousand-dollar Steinman teeth” down his throat long after Ryan was well out of earshot. Sinclair lives for it and shrugs.

— Fontaine constantly invades Ryan’s place and reads his books cover to cover.

  * Ryan knows this and often tends to note the ones Fontaine enjoys the most based on wear.



— Ryan felt a little bit empty after Fontaine’s apparent death. Though it was a victory, he was genuinely a bit lost without Fontaine’s presence. He had his city, but without competition what was the point?

— Fontaine loves science and so does Ryan. Sinclair tends to tag along with them to talk their ears off all about the new technology and whatnot.

  * Sometimes it devolves into a little bit of arguing as well, and Sinclair can only lament that they’re both morons.



**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion:
> 
> Andrew Ryan is an absolute stick in the mud but with definite hidden depths of humour and snark—saving it just for Fontaine.
> 
> Frank Fontaine is a total dumpster of sarcasm and bad life choices, but loves to inflict torment on Ryan in the form of sass and questionable jokes.
> 
> Augustus Sinclair honestly just wishes they’d hug or something and let him in on it because he finds these two blockheads charming as hell.


End file.
